


贝加尔湖畔

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 刘彻/卫青, 霍去病/赵破奴
Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779208
Kudos: 2





	贝加尔湖畔

所谓灵魂摆渡者，说通俗点就是死神，或者是人人唯恐避之不及的无常，而真正的灵魂摆渡者喜欢称自己为鬼差。但和普通人想象中凶神恶煞的黑白无常不同，他们其实就生活在人群中间，假装自己也是一个普通的人类，只有在遇到厉鬼或是其他突发状况时他们才被允许使用法力。

只是这种情况不常见。更多时候他们要指引亡者灵魂走过黄泉路，来到森罗殿，接受最终的审判。善者，可成仙，可转生，可留在冥界的鬼城里；恶者，则毫无例外地被投入地狱，受到永不停息的惩罚。

虽说灵魂摆渡者类似于人间的小吏，但几乎所有的鬼魂都不想成为灵魂摆渡者。在他们看来，虽然被冥王亲自钦点为灵魂摆渡者是至高无上的荣耀，但实际上，成为灵魂摆渡者的条件就是将自己的灵魂献给冥王，成为无欲无求的一具躯壳，行尸走肉般地活着。

但也只是几乎罢了。

还是有鬼魂愿意成为灵魂摆渡者。

比如霍去病。

他原本可以在死后直接升到天上去做将星，但令冥王和各位天官不解的是，小将军一直站在忘川河畔，冷眼看着来来往往的鬼魂走上奈何桥，喝下孟婆汤。

“看样子，他是在等什么人吧。”

见多识广的冥王阿茶第五次送走来接霍去病上天的使者们时这样说。

霍去病的确在等一个人。

这个人曾经是他童年唯一的玩伴。

曾经是统领虎贲的小校尉。

曾经是他的鹰击司马。

这个人叫赵破奴。

其实霍去病也说不清为什么要一直等着他的鹰击司马。他并不是怕黄泉路上孤独——生前已孤独一世的人死后还怕什么孤单寂寞呢？大概只是想等到最后看看那个人会有怎样的结局。除此之外，还有某些隐秘的、不能宣之于口的事情，成为他迟迟不肯上天受封的原因。

天上一天，地上一年；地上一天，地下一年。霍小将军就这样等了不知多少个轮回，期间他也看见了不少熟人——有一次他还看到了他的舅舅。

“去病？怎么在这里？”

大司马大将军惊讶地看着自己的外甥，但随即像是明白了什么。

“你在……等人？”

“舅舅。”霍去病没有回答，只是露出个无法形容的笑容，往旁边让了让。

卫青看着他，并未继续前行，反而垂下眼去。

“舅舅也要等一个人。介意舅舅跟你一起在这里等吗？”

“怎么会！”即便成了鬼似乎就失去为人时的那点天真，霍去病依旧是大将军的外甥。

有一个人的陪伴时间似乎变得快了起来，孤魂野鬼中熟悉的人也越来越多，可就是没有甥舅俩等待着的人。终于有一天，他们看见了太子刘据和皇后卫子夫，他们的脖子上都缠着长长的白绫，哭哭啼啼地走向奈何桥。看见卫青和霍去病后，他们先是一愣，卫子夫还像是要确认般地抚上弟弟的面庞，其后突然跪下放声大哭，凄厉的哭喊声让许多争着过奈何桥的鬼魂浑身发抖。

“陛下！陛下受人蒙骗！！那些方士、还有钩弋、苏文！卫家——卫家也被……青弟你们的那些旧部、还有去病你原来的部下们，也都被咱们连累了！！都被咱们卫家连累了！！”

卫子夫终究是被刘据搀着离开了，在喝下孟婆汤后原本悲痛愤恨的表情逐渐变得平静，最终她带着有些迷茫的神色消失在奈何桥的那一头。

“霍将军，现在您知道了赵将军的结局，是否可以跟着下官回天上了呢？”

霍去病回头，看见那个第二十次邀请他上天的天官再一次恭敬地站在他身后。

“本将军要亲眼看到他才算。”

“冥王大人说，由于此次巫蛊之祸牵扯甚广，所受冤屈之人的数量也十分众多，因此大多数都让他们就地转世投胎，不必再过奈何桥了。”

“那可有什么方法重新见到那个转世之人？”

“那自然是要等到他再次去世时才会出现在奈何桥边，”冥王飘飘渺渺地现身，几乎所有的鬼——除了霍去病——都跪下去高呼“我主阿茶”，但她不在意似的挥挥手，回答着那个小将军的问题，“又或者，你成为我的灵魂摆渡者，可以自由行走在世间，除了将魂魄引向地府和驱除厉鬼外，其他时间你可以随心所欲想找谁找谁。当然，成为灵魂摆渡者也不是什么条件都没有：你要把你的灵魂交给我，权当献祭。只是，霍将军，您可想好了，这个人是否值得您放弃这个原本可以升上天际做将星的灵魂？一旦交出来，可就没有回头的余地了。”

卫青急忙去拉霍去病的袖子，但他一点反应都没有——他透过黑暗，仿佛看到一个小孩子在向他走来。

“你就是建章监的外甥霍去病？我叫赵小，以后就要跟着你了！”

收回目光，冥王脸上的贪婪、天官脸上的惊愕还有身边卫青脸上的焦急在他眼前打了个转。

“值得。”

寡言少泄的霍去病听见自己这样说。

于是他就这样成为一个灵魂摆渡者，而他要摆渡的第一个灵魂，居然就是他的老师，那位将大汉塑造成最强大的帝国的人，也是亲手剪灭了“卫家”的人。一开始刘彻看见霍去病还以为自己见鬼了，直到他说出那句“陛下，臣奉冥王的命令来接走您”时才意识到原来自己本身就是鬼。帝王的灵魂和普通人的灵魂不同，他们死后直接升天去享受星君的待遇，无需过奈何桥，无需喝孟婆汤。霍去病没有告诉他卫青已经在奈何桥旁等了他好久，而是直接将他引向升天的地点，等一切都结束后，他转身回到忘川。

“舅舅，走吧。”

卫青看着他，如在河边初见时的表情，有些惊讶。

“您不要再等了，陛下的命格属于上天，死后归天，您等不到他了。外甥——外甥送您一程。”霍去病的表情微妙地平静着，不知是不是因为成为了摆渡者而失去了最后那点血缘亲情，看着卫青就像看着另外一个普通的灵魂。

而卫青只是看着霍去病，许久之后点点头，踏上奈何桥。仿佛不明所以，又像是知晓了一切。

霍去病看着舅舅端起那碗少得可怜的汤，又看着舅舅最后转回头来看自己一眼。而后一鼓作气，喝下用“卫青”毕生的眼泪熬出的孟婆汤。

从那以后，霍去病又是一个人了。还是那副寡言少泄的模样，似乎在公事外的话能不说就不说，冥王几次三番调笑于他，但最后还是落了讨个无趣的结果。他手中的那把环首刀，成为整个地府每只鬼都谈之色变的利刃。

“我曾经有幸见过那位霍少爷拿着那把环首刀斩杀厉鬼，眼睛还没眨一下，那只修行数百年的厉鬼就灰飞烟灭了。”

“可不是！听说这位小将军生前就是杀人不眨眼的主。”

“听说那把环首刀是从西域传过来的秘方制成，所以才有这么大的威力。”

“不知道和比我们的蒙恬将军相比谁更厉害。”

这些对话霍去病不是没听过，只是生前听得多了，死后也就不稀罕。他每天除了要引渡逝去的灵魂到地府外，便是不遗余力地去找鹰击司马——他曾经的鹰击司马。

但他再也没有找到他。

他把他弄丢了。

曾试着去生死簿上查找赵破奴投胎转世的信息，却被冥王一句“级别不够”挡了回去；也曾试着在长安城及周边地区到处寻找赵破奴的踪迹，但那个赵小校就像是人间蒸发一样消失不见。

而在霍去病行走人间这段时间，又见证了这个曾经强大的帝国逐渐衰落下去，又看着非刘姓的臣子篡了权，接着就是金戈铁马，生灵涂炭。每到战乱时期，他的任务就多了不少，每天带着不同的鬼魂们走过黄泉路，跨过奈何桥。在这群孤魂野鬼中，不乏有刚出生的婴孩和刚刚学会走路的幼儿。和他们的父母不同，这些孩子睁大亮晶晶的眼睛，好奇地打量这个陌生的地方。一些胆子大一点的孩子还主动和霍去病搭话。

“如果我要生在孝武朝，一定要跟着大司马骠骑将军打匈奴！”

某个幼童在“搭讪”霍去病数次未果后自顾自地说起来。霍去病侧过头瞥了他一眼，正好看到那孩子露出了天真的笑。恍惚间，他记得也有一个小孩子对他说：

“等咱们长大了，我就跟着小少爷你一起去打匈奴！”

那已经是百年前的往事，现在回想起，竟然就像发生在昨天。

当把那家人送到孟婆身边时，小孩突然拉住霍去病的环首刀——这把刀上沾染了太多的戾气，一般鬼是不敢碰触的，但这孩子居然不怕。

“请问阿兄的姓名？”

小两口站在一边一动也不敢动，生怕这位灵魂使者抽出刀来让孩子魂飞魄散。但霍去病并没有那样做，这不代表他心软——事实上在他的生命里似乎连“心”和“软”这两个字都没有。他只是蹲下来，拍拍孩子的头，一句话都没说，但孩子竟像是听懂似的懵懵懂懂地点点头，接过属于他的那杯孟婆汤——他的生命太短暂，流下的眼泪还不足以铺满一个碗底。

送走这家人后，孟婆笑眯眯地问他：“霍少爷，你找到了吗？”

“没有。”

每次都发生在霍去病送走灵魂后都会有这么一段对话。孟婆不厌其烦地问，霍去病不厌其烦地答。整个地府也只有孟婆叫他霍少爷；冥王一般对他直呼其名；同事们和底下的小鬼都叫他“霍公”，还有其他杂七杂八的称呼，只是再也没有人叫他“霍将军”。

战争很快就结束了，接下来又是一个属于刘姓的太平盛世，风风光光地延续了将近二百年后，这个光辉时代终于结束了。与此同时，三个国家为了一统天下开始了更加惨烈的战争。原本霍去病只负责长安一带较平静的灵魂摆渡，却因为战争地区人手不够被冥王强制赶到蜀汉，还美其名曰“这是刘姓的最后一点荣光，你不去送他们最后一程？”

当他再回到长安时，天下已经改姓了“司马”。忙了整整60年的鬼差们终于松了一口气，并纷纷上表请示冥王，希望能找到新的继任者来填补空缺。

毕竟他们也是会死的，尤其在这厉鬼横行的世道上。

和其他普通的灵魂不同，灵魂摆渡者的“死亡”，就是躯壳消失，灵魂则因为早已献给冥王所以不能轮回超生。

同样，他们也是会衰老的。

只有一种“药”会延缓他们的衰老，但这种药通常会寄居到人身上，如果灵魂摆渡者需要“取药”，就要和那些“药”的宿主发生一些缠绵缱绻的风流韵事。

霍去病自然是不会去做这种事的。

他也不屑于去做这种事。

因此在回到长安不久后，就无意中发现了第一根白头发。

将白发拔下，他不禁露出一个古怪的笑。

去世时年仅二十四岁，谁说他能永远停在最美好最辉煌的年纪？

如果有一天头发全白了，再遇到赵破奴时，他还会认出他的小将军吗？

想到此，霍去病皱紧眉头，似乎有些厌恶自己到底在胡思乱想些什么。他随手一挥，那根白发就随着流水越飘越远。这时他手底下的一个小鬼战战兢兢地走过来，说冥王在召集所有灵魂摆渡者回去。霍去病知道，这是冥王找到了新的摆渡者。当他匆匆赶到地府时，就看见冥王左右站着两个新面孔。左边的那个面无表情，寡言少语，唯一鲜明的特点就是两道粗眉紧紧皱在一起，给原本还算俊朗的面庞平添一丝戾气；右边的则更英俊儒雅一些，只是不知为何一直阴沉着脸色。霍去病听旁边的小鬼说，那个人就是当了没几年皇帝的慕容冲，因为天命不够所以不能上天做星君，只能像普通人一样堕入轮回道。

“左边这个人叫赵吏，右边这个叫慕容，以后你们就是同僚了。”

冥王将慕容分到胶东，将赵吏分到燕地。胶东常年没有战争，人们大多也都安居乐业；而在燕地，时常有道行高深的鬼怪出没，所以和赵吏相比，慕容要轻松不少。但赵吏没有一句怨言，就扛着大刀离开了，这让大家对他的好感度又提高一些。再后来，他在那里和龙的第五个儿子——饕餮交手并大获全胜后，又从战场上给冥王带回来一个女扮男装的小兵，说她有成为摆渡者的资质。庆功宴上，一些鬼差激动地上蹿下跳——要知道前一个女性摆渡人还是商朝的妇好王后。霍去病在旁边冷冷地看着击筑弹琴的高渐离和伯牙，一个叫敫星的鬼差在狼哭鬼嚎，其他的还在推杯换盏，冥王坐在上位和赵吏说话，丝毫没注意到还有个小兵茫然无措地站在这里。

“跟我来。”

似乎是有些忍受不了这种混乱的局面，霍去病带着她径直走到冥王面前。冥王抬起头，歪着头想了一会儿才记起来赵吏还给她带回来一个新的鬼差。

“姑娘，你叫什么名字？”

“回我主阿茶，民女姓花，名木兰。”

唐朝建立后，社会重新安定下来。在新皇帝颁布几条为政措施后，灵魂摆渡者们暗暗庆幸这是继汉朝之后的又一个开明盛世。但很快他们就发现了不同：女人们可以拿起兵器带领士兵和父亲兄弟上战场；女人们可以入朝为官；女人甚至可以当皇帝。在洛阳地区做摆渡人的妇好王后说她这辈子从来就没这么扬眉吐气过。

霍去病却顾不得这些，上一次他仔细寻找赵破奴还是三百年前。几百年匆匆而过，他手中掌握的却还是未知数。但比起这个，更令人恼火的东西出现了。

“卫青不败由天幸，李广无功缘数奇。”

当这句诗第一次传到地府时，冥王直接下旨封了众多小鬼的口，并言明谁胆敢让霍去病知道，下场直接就是灰飞烟灭。众小鬼们唯唯诺诺，但心里都明白，经常在人间行走的霍君怎么可能没听说过。

第一次听到这句诗时，霍去病心中涌上的并不是愤怒——大概愤怒早就在射杀李敢时用完了——而是悲哀，并不是对于老将难封而感到悲哀，而是对于那种被历史的迷雾蒙蔽却又无知自大的心态而感到悲哀。因为平时就在长安地区当差，每当清明、中元和寒衣时他也会去茂陵给孝武皇帝和长平烈侯上一炷香。

对于他们俩的关系，霍去病比谁都清楚，但打心底里说他并不喜欢这样。一开始他也像普通世人以为他俩只是君臣关系，顶多算是好朋友，但每当他进入未央宫看见他的皇帝老师和舅舅站在一起看地图指点江山时，眼中迸发出来的光芒是霍去病从来没见到过的——就算是卫皇后在皇帝身侧服侍，皇帝眼中也没出现过。那时他还小，不懂这个光芒到底意味着什么，直到某天他们打通河西走廊班师回朝后，整个骠骑营开了庆功宴，宴会上某个喝醉的副将对着一众小兵吆喝：“我跟你们说，就算有危险的时候，咱们霍将军跟赵将军往地图前一站，我这颗心立马放回肚子里去了！”

一旁的赵破奴早就笑骂着招呼士兵把那个人送回帐中，而当时的霍去病不知为何，眼前却出现了那对君臣站在地图前的样子。无意中点破某个真相后小将军浑身一哆嗦，酒也醒了大半。赵破奴见他突然间愣住还以为要醒酒，问他是否要回中帐休息，原本少言不泄的霍将军破天荒地结巴起来。

“不，我要回府，现在就回，回大将军府。”

说着也不顾身边人的搀扶，踉踉跄跄地站起来就往马厩跑。

“您要是回府的话，要不要卑将陪您回去？”

霍去病骑在马上，低头看着他的鹰击司马眼中倒映出来的火光，模模糊糊地想起舅舅曾经问过他和赵小校的关系，当时他几句话搪塞过去，然而想必卫青心中早就明了。

“今晚你留在营里，看着士兵们别喝多了生事，明早我就回来了。”

接着，不等赵破奴反应过来，霍去病就扬起鞭子，飞快地奔向大将军府。到了大将军府后，一问管家才知道，由于皇帝要和大将军在宫里商量军政大事，大概这会儿已经留宿宫中了。

原来是真的。

原来那些流言蜚语是真的。

霍将军愣愣地站在大将军府门口吹冷风，下人们哆哆嗦嗦也不敢上前提醒。末了小将军突然脱力似的，牵着马往府里走。这一晚他躺在床上翻来覆去，明明头沉地要命却总睡不着，闭上眼就是皇帝和大将军站在地图前的样子。偶尔他也想到更早远的事，那时候他还不叫陛下老师而是姨父，一张嘴就是“他他他”。气急败坏的母亲曾经追着他打了好几次，但都没什么用，他还是任性地站在桌子上，和身高八尺有余的皇帝争得面红耳赤。

“去病哥，在想什么？”

刚从冥王那里述职出来的木兰猛地跳到霍去病身边，语调轻松愉快。

当木兰第一次知道那个见到冥王从不下拜的鬼差居然就是大名鼎鼎的战神霍去病时，她张嘴第一句就是“霍将军？！”第二句是“你真的是那个冠军景桓侯？！”第三句是“吏哥哥你告诉我是不是在做梦！”再三确认过站在她身边的是霍去病本人时，木兰张口就是“去病哥”，一旁喝酒的慕容听见后差点呛住，而赵吏连忙将木兰拉到一边，不停道歉说自家妹子不懂事胡乱称呼还希望霍公能海涵。霍去病看看满脸期待的木兰，轻飘飘地丢下一句“她随意吧”后离开了群魔乱舞的鬼差们。

“没什么。你们已经述完职了？”

“嗯，吏哥哥还在里面和冥王说话，要等一下才会出来。”

霍去病看看木兰，她明显还有些话要说因此就没接话茬。

“去病哥，你听说那两句诗了吧。”

“听说了，不过是酸腐文人写得两句抱怨歪诗，不值得放在心上。”

“冥王还怕你把她的地府掀了，让小鬼们全都禁了口。”

“王右丞是我送走的，就在不久之前。若是想掀地府，又何必等到现在？”

木兰看上去像是松了口气。

“的确！文人墨客现在不懂，到以后也会懂的！”

真的有人懂吗？

当《东坡志林》刚刚成书时，冥王直接将其封为地府的禁书，并且再一次试着封小鬼们的口；这次木兰在赵吏的提醒下不敢随意乱说；就连一向清高从不关心别人的慕容也忍不住向冥王提议让冠军景桓侯休沐一段时间。

但霍去病的反应却超出所有人的预料。

“这样一个酸腐文人值得你们大惊小怪？”霍去病左手摁住那把环首刀，右手拿着一本某个小鬼还没来得及销毁的《东坡志林》，掂量两下，转手就扔进火堆里。

“他最后一段路就让我来送，诸位以后若是见到他，烦请告知一声。”

最后苏轼在常州逝世后，负责那边的伯牙犹豫了一下，还是让手下的小鬼请来了霍去病。一路上，苏夫子不像别的灵魂那样惧怕摆渡人，相反还很健谈，说了不少他在儋州的奇闻趣事，霍去病也不理他，只是手持环首刀默默走在他身边，时不时用刀拨开黄泉路上的迷障。最后到奈何桥边，苏轼先生最后一次彬彬有礼地询问他的姓名。

“算了吧，你不会想知道我是谁的。”他拒绝了。

“这位小兄弟若是将名姓告知老夫，老夫往后托梦家人时也会让他们给你多烧纸钱的。”

“我这边的银钱自然有人发，不劳烦你的家人了。”他再一次冷着脸拒绝。

“那就算是满足老夫最后一个愿望呢？”

霍去病眯起眼睛——通常在他生前遇到匈奴人时才会做出这样的表情。

“既然你执意知道，那么告诉你也无妨。我姓霍，名去病，谥号冠军景桓侯，长平烈侯是我舅舅。”

说完，他就看见苏轼先生变了脸色，头也不回地跌跌撞撞地走上奈何桥，接过孟婆手中的汤一饮而尽，然后就消失在了桥那头的迷雾中。

“您找到了吗，霍少爷？”孟婆边煮着眼泪边笑眯眯地问他。

“没有。”霍去病的答案一如既往。

事实上，在这一千多年里，有不少人明里暗里都劝过霍去病不要再试着寻找赵破奴的踪迹，上至冥王，下至小鬼，他们不停暗示赵小将军可能早就在无尽的轮回中灰飞烟灭了。

其实这些道理霍去病也知道，他之所以还在坚持只不过是想求一个结果。做某件事已做了一千多年，一时半会儿很难改掉。

元朝之后，帝都的位置移向北方，长安周边地区的任务和过去相比少了许多，繁华的城镇渐渐沉寂下来，热闹的五陵原也只剩下一抔黄土。有一次，霍去病因为公务路过那块本属于未央宫的地方，印象中高大巍峨的宫宇只剩下残垣断壁，杂草丛生，时不时还有老鼠钻出来啃已破旧不堪的柱子。

霍去病站在废墟中——此时他也不再是那个意气风发的少年人，而是更接近中年人的形象——他甚至还能想起上次就在这里，陛下亲自举行庆功宴犒劳从河西回来的将士们，当时那个赵校尉还被陛下打趣说长了一副鹰的样子。但现在什么都没了，只剩他一个人站在这里，一个中年样子的霍去病站在未央宫的废墟里，罕见地回忆起逝去一千多年的旧日时光。

清朝末期，天下大乱，百鬼夜行，人不是人，鬼不是鬼。若是单单政府昏庸也就罢了，偏偏洋人还喜欢掺上一脚，除此之外各种“革命”层出不穷：今天是“师夷长技以制夷”，明天又换成了“驱除鞑虏恢复中华”。木兰有一次回来述职，讲到“戊戌六君子”时，一向刚强的她也忍不住落泪，其余的摆渡者纷纷摇头叹息。

辛亥革命后，想象中平安的日子没有来临，反而更加动荡，死的不仅有农民，还有工人，知识分子，学生，尤其是在北平一带，学生死的尤其多，有时候赵吏和木兰需要摆渡二三百个学生的亡魂，忙不过来时还会拉着慕容去帮忙。霍去病没有见过大批大批学生死亡的场面，在他的印象中只有在陛下——现在大家都管他叫汉武帝——抄家时才会动辄几百条上千条人命。

大概是老天让华夏过了太长时间的安逸生活，当东三省沦陷在日军手中时，举国哗然。木兰第一时间就向冥王提议，希望她能以战士的身份重新回归战场，但冥王以“禁止干预人间之事”当众拒绝，同时她扫了一眼站在角落里的霍去病。表面上看霍去病还算平静，但冥王注意到了他握刀的手在微微颤抖，似乎下一秒就要拔出刀来冲到人间。

“所有的灵魂摆渡者，必须做好本职工作。如若发现有胆敢擅自干预人间之事者，直接灰飞烟灭，不必多说。”

话音还没落，霍去病转身离开大厅，半点情面也不留。

抗日战争全面爆发后，霍去病被调到距离前线更近的淮南一带，帮助伯牙摆渡灵魂。有一次他站在河边，就那样眼睁睁看着日军开枪扫射一群青年学生，污浊的河水染上了更肮脏的血红色。后来那群学生被带到奈何桥边时，领头的那个举起碗，高喊着“干了这碗黄河水，来世还做中国人”的口号将孟婆汤一饮而尽，其余学生纷纷效仿，一时间让霍去病看见了在出西长城关前的自己，高喊着“匈奴未灭无以家为”带头冲向匈奴腹地。

等到学生们全部离开后，孟婆又笑眯眯地问他：“你找到了吗，霍少爷？”霍去病本来想照例回答，可话到嘴边怎么都说不出来。

“找不到他的话，就忘了他吧。”

罕见地，孟婆又加了一句。霍去病猛地摇摇头，草草说句“我还要向冥王述职，先告辞”便转身离开。

匆匆赶到冥王那里时却被告知冥王前段时间有要事上昆仑山去了，要过一两天才能回来。在小鬼那里留下自己的名号和要汇报的事后，他想起已经有很久都没有去祭拜过舅舅和陛下，眼下中日正停战，伯牙先生那边应该轻松不少，于是就徒步走向茂陵。一路上的景色虽然破败了许多，但和前线的人间地狱比起来这里算是平安祥和，人人虽谈不上安居乐业，倒也勤勤勉勉生活着。

他刚出发时是在午夜，到达茂陵时已经是下午时分。茂陵静悄悄的，没什么人，估计农民都去陕北参加红军了。荒凉是荒凉了一点，但无人打扰皇陵的清净也好。霍去病将随身带的、淮南特产的白酒洒在写着“汉孝武帝茂陵”和“汉大司马大将军卫公青墓”的墓碑前，权当是祭奠。做完这一切后，他准备转身离开，却在扭头的瞬间看见自己墓碑前站着一个人，硬生生停下脚步。

那个人背着条枪，穿着极不合身的灰色军装，头上戴着一顶有着小小红星的帽子，腿上打着绑带，鞋上还沾着不少泥巴。此时那人正在对霍去病的墓碑说话，但真正让面不改色心不跳的霍去病失态的不是他说话的内容，而是他的长相。

那是曾经属于赵破奴的相貌。

“俺马上就要走了，去前线打鬼子。俺娘说，俺从出生时就受到霍老爷您的照顾，所以在临走之前跟您告辞，顺便把俺娘还有俺妹妹交给您了，让她们娘俩别总受到刘财主的欺负——”

小战士发现有人盯着他后，便红了脸，不肯往下说。霍去病却浑然不知，他死死看着那个人，仿佛是要把眼前人盯出来一个窟窿。

“请问，有什么事吗？”

小战士警觉地向后退一步，握住背着的枪。霍去病这才反应过来，他早已不是那个沉默寡言的小校尉，而是成长为一名战士，他收回目光，往后退了一小步。

“抱歉，你和我一个朋友长得挺像，我大概是认错了。”

小战士把手从枪上拿下来，但警惕的姿势还是没变。

“哦，那，再见。”

霍去病眼看着自己寻找一千多年的赵破奴就这样消失，突然发了狂。他大步走上前，一把抓住小战士的手腕。那个人一惊，再想攻击霍去病时发现根本挣脱不开。

“你干什么啊？放手！再不回去俺就迟到会被班长骂的。”

“你刚才说你要走了，你去哪儿？哪个前线？”

“你管我？”小战士没好气地翻了个白眼，“这个是机密，班长说了，这种事情不能随便对别人说。诶，我说你先放手好不好？”

他两下甩开霍去病，揉着手腕，眼中警惕的神色还没消除。

“你叫什么名字？”

“你——”

“你走之后，我可以保护你母亲和你妹妹。我发誓。”

小战士涨红了脸，他张了几次嘴，最后还是犹犹豫豫地说自己姓赵，母亲和妹妹原本住在茂陵村，后来村子里的人都走光了就搬到了平陵那边。

“你得答应我，要好好照顾俺娘和俺妹妹。”

霍去病看着那个姓赵的小少年，郑重地点点头。那个少年终于松了一口气，嘟囔着“还是人比神灵强”跑走了。霍去病目送他的背影消失后，叫来小鬼，查了这个孩子接下来的人生轨迹：原先他还有个大哥，但赵家大哥死在淮海一带。大哥牺牲后，那个孩子就随部队到东北进行了两三年的地下工作，在1945年4月被叛徒出卖，死在那里，再也没回来。

“去病哥，还有五公里就要到边境，该把通关文牒拿出来了。”

正在闭目养神的霍去病睁开眼睛，旁边正在开车的木兰在包里翻翻找找，拿出两卷竹简样的东西，把其中一份递给霍去病。

“这次出境是追踪一个修炼几百年的怨灵，”临走前冥王专门叮嘱他们，“这只鬼灵力强大，可别小看了。这里是通关文牒，在经过边境时交给专门检查鬼差的天官，出去进来都要给他们，千万别弄丢了。”

过了检查站后，木兰继续开车，他们已经在这在荒无人烟的大草原上驰行了两天三夜。白天木兰开，夜里就换成霍去病，夜里的大草原寂静无声，这让他想到第一次随大将军出征时策马草原的年少轻狂。此时接近黄昏，木兰开了一个白天的车显得有些疲累，在瞥了霍去病无数次后，终于有勇气打开车载音响，低沉优雅的男低音充满了车厢。

“去病哥，你想什么呢？”

想什么呢？

霍去病想起那个小战士走后没多久，他就以赵小二朋友的身份找到了他母亲和妹妹，一直等到他妹妹出嫁，母亲去世才离开。期间冥王明里暗里警告他不少次，但他全部无视掉，哪怕最后被处罚也不在乎。

“我在想，人的转世。”

“啊！这个啊！”木兰耸耸肩，“我一直觉得，转世是个特别奇妙的事情，尤其是还有人记得最初那个人的样子。你看，吏哥哥找到冬青的转世后，以前天天跟霸道总裁似的，现在恨不得分分钟变身人妻。上次我去他家谈事情，他居然系着一个粉红色的围裙，说‘我要先给我家冬青做饭，木兰你等会儿’。这还算好的，至少吏哥哥没有做过分的事。慕容，那么冷漠高傲的一个人，在找到身患重病的苻坚的转世时不照样抛下一切私奔了。”

“胡说什么呢，慕容不是被你吏哥哥一枪打得魂飞魄散了吗？”

木兰想争辩几句，霍去病指指广播，示意她冥王可能会偷听。

“去病哥，你找到那个赵小将军的转世了吗？”

“找到了。”

木兰还想说些什么，突然间周围的气场变得有些不对，就一个急刹车，刚刚把车停住后就想叫霍去病，却发现对方已经抽出环首刀，摆出一副进攻的样子，而在他们面前，是一只穿着红衣，长发披脸的咯咯笑着的女鬼。

“你去右边，我来左边。”

霍去病和木兰同时向一左一右发起进攻，一场恶战开始了。

他们抱着“速战速决”的心态去解决那只鬼，却不曾想那只鬼的力量远没有那么弱。在最初交手的几个回合中他们明显落了下风，可鬼也没占到便宜——它已经连连被环首刀和连弩伤得体无完肤。占不到任何便宜的它发出一阵刺耳的大笑后，卷起腥风，消失不见了。

“去病哥！”

“上车追！”

这一夜他们在草原上努力搜寻，却没发现怨灵的半点踪迹。马上就要收网，线索却再一次断掉，在看到东方地平线上出现一丝光亮后，霍去病甚至愤怒地锤了一下方向盘。坐在副驾驶上的木兰提议换她来开车时，他拒绝了。

“你好好休息，还有一场硬仗要打。”

他们一路向北，由于走的是不同于人间道路的曲线道路，他们很快就越过了第二条国境线。草原变成了森林，大片大片的森林，对于鬼魂来说是个容易藏匿的好地方。一开始车还勉强能开，越往森林深处越是难行，最后两人只能下车步行。每到这个时候，霍去病就想到第一次来到这里时骑着的那匹高头大马，可惜那匹马也陪葬在千里之外的霍去病墓里。

在他们进入森林的第三天夜里终于在一棵紫杉树下发现了那只怨灵，它正张着血盆大口撕咬着一只野兔，看见霍去病和木兰后咆哮一声想逃走，结果被木兰及时拦截下来。

“我们追了你七天，你本该早早轮回，却还依旧纠缠在人间。投降吧，上次打斗中你的伤还没好彻底所以需要吞噬活物。如果这次乖乖跟我们回去兴许还不会让你魂飞魄散。”

怨灵大吼一声，浓重的腥风扑面而来，接着它猛然转向霍去病，可惜身经百战的霍将军早已做好准备，他反手一抽，环首刀在鬼的身上留下一道深深的口子。另一边的木兰立刻接连射发十支弩箭，鬼转身躲过九发，但最后一发还是射中了它。霍去病再一次抽出环首刀，冲鬼发起了致命一击。

“已经收服它了？”

木兰走过来，看着霍去病手中那颗小小的圆珠子——那是怨灵的灵魂。

“任务完成了，走吧。”

她突然感觉脸上湿湿的，抬头一看才发现天空已经飘起了雪花。

“现在才十月份就已经飞雪了。”

大战之后的树林显得格外冷清，只有远处传来阵阵浪花拍击石头的声音。

“奇怪，这里明明是内陆，怎么会有海浪的声音？”

已经向前走了一段距离的霍去病停下脚步。黑夜里木兰看不清他的背影，但能感觉到他有什么地方变得不一样了。

“这片森林过去就是北海，也就是现代人说的贝加尔湖。”

过了好一会儿，霍去病才转过身正视着木兰。

“想去看吗？”

还没等木兰回答，霍去病就迈开步子往北边走。他记起很多东西，但这里却不像未央宫的废墟那样冷漠，反而相当亲切熟悉，就像是一个许久不见的老朋友站在那里等他。

再一次站在贝加尔湖畔时，霍去病说不清心里的感觉是什么。第一次来也是这样的深夜，他一个人站在湖边，但那时正值战时，想不了别的事，只知道想着如何找到匈奴王庭，如何消灭匈奴，直到原本倒映着一个人的湖水出现另一个人的的身影并给他加了一件披风时，思绪才渐渐回来。

“将军，这里虽是夏季，但还是夜深湿寒，您要多注意身体。”

不用回头就知道是那个从小陪他“马踏长安”的赵校尉。

这次再来时，虽然也经历了激战，但心情远没有那时候肃杀——霍去病甚至有心情环顾四周，看看湖边的针叶林，看看倒映着星辰的清澈湖水，看看在下雪天只穿着一件单衣的自己。

“夜里这里的风挺大的，你怎么只穿一件衣服呢？”

背后有声音响起，却不是木兰，而是一个他再熟悉不过的声音。霍去病慢慢转过身，看着身后那人。

“Are you Chinese? Or Mongol? Or Russians?”

他见霍去病没有反应，又用英语问了一遍。

“我是中国人。”

许久之后，霍去病回答一句。那人明显松了口气。

“哎呀哎呀！我还以为冒犯你了呢！”他带着暖暖的笑着走进——在霍去病还认识的那个赵破奴身上可看不到这种笑——然后将一杯热水递给他，“虽然是深秋，但这里已经开始下雪了，你要多注意身体。”

“谢谢。”

霍去病抿了一口热水——他明明是感觉不到冷暖的，但这杯水传递的暖意却游走于他全身。

“你也是到这里旅游的？”

“嗯，是。”

“我也是啊！真是他乡遇故知！我是和我太太一起度蜜月的。”

那个人坐在他身边的大石头上打开了话匣子——这在霍去病看来也是相当稀奇的，他以前从来没见过赵破奴这么健谈。

“原来是蜜月，祝贺你。啊对了，你是哪里人？”

“我？我是西安的。”

那个人弯了眉眼，还想再说下去时却听见有一个女人的声音在叫什么。那个人站起来，冲他的太太挥挥手，用蒙古语喊了一声——霍去病听出来那是“我来了”——然后抱歉地笑笑：“我太太是个摄影师，她应该取景拍照结束了。我该回去了，再见！”

“再见。”

霍去病再一次目送着他的赵校尉的转世走开，这一次他没有去问那个人的名字——反正最后总是要相见的。

“那个人，就是你要找的赵破奴将军？”

待那个人走远后，木兰从她藏身的岩石后面走到霍去病身边。

“是，也不是。”

湖水轻轻拍打着湖岸，一如两千年前那样，清澈又神秘。

END


End file.
